Thanks For The Help
by Ms Leen Gillies
Summary: Ryden/Rydon AU Brendon Urie has to go grocery shopping for his room mate Jon because Jon's boyfriend Spencer and Spencer's best friend are coming over for dinner. At the store Brendon meets an interesting young man named Ryan Ross.


It wasn't often that Brendon Urie went shopping for his friend, Jon Walker. But when he was, he either forgot half the things he had to buy or he wouldn't have enough money to get everything – he was a college student after all.

And that's how Brendon found himself in the nearest grocery store. Jon had invited his new boyfriend over to their – Brendon and Jon's – shared apartment and was going to cook something for the four of them. If you now think Brendon can't do the math on this then you're wrong. Spencer – Jon's boyfriend, who was a really nice guy by the way – thought it would be a great idea to bring his best friend to the dinner as well, so Brendon wouldn't have to sit alone and watch while the other two were all... _couple-y_.

Also Jon was a really good cook – not that Brendon was complaining, he loved Jon's cooking – but because it wasn't just some student-I-can't-cook-for-life cooking skills, but really professional, this-could-be-my-job kinda skills, Jon made Brendon buy all the... well, yeah, really _freaking expensive _food.

And this meant Jon writing Brendon a shopping list which the name of the food and the _exact_ prize Brendon had to pay for it. And whenever Brendon would buy something a little less expensive Jon would totally freak out, curl into a ball in a corner of a room, rock back and forth and mumble how it wouldn't "be perfect" and how it was "going to ruin the whole taste" of whatever meal Jon wanted to cook.

Okay, maybe that was a little exaggerated, but yeah, basically the how-it-really-was and the how-Brendon-would-describe-it were equally awful.

So, on this day, Brendon stood between two shelves and looked for the right sort of spaghetti which Jon needed for the meal – and no, it wouldn't be just spaghetti and tomato sauce – but because his room mate would throw a fit if Brendon wouldn't bring the right sort, the brown haired man had searched for it for at least _half a freaking hour._ Imagine standing at a grocery store in between two shelves looking for spaghetti for half an hour, not moving, just scanning the rows of packages and getting odd looks from women and men doing their shopping and even getting laughed – oh wait no – _giggled_ at by the the shop assistants.

It was hell, total hell for Brendon. Eventually he gave up and went to get help from one of the shop assistants. So he walked out and into another aisle to look for one of the giggling little fuckers – yep, Brendon hated them for laughing at him, in any other shop at least one of them would have come over to him and asked if he needed help, goddamnit! And so he walked around the shop for a few minutes before finding one of the employees of the store.

"Finally!", the brown haired young man muttered under his breath. He walked into the aisle where a young man was stacking the shelves with the most different kinds of chocolate. The man was bend down to get another few chocolate bars from a box. Brendon couldn't make anything out except for the thight black skinny jeans the guy was wearing and the red vest which implied that this dude was working at the grocery store.

"Um, excuse me?" Brendon spoke up. The guy winced at Brendon's voice. Obviously he hadn't heard Brendon coming near him. _Was I really that quiet or was he just really caught up in his thoughts? _The guy stood up straight quickly and turned around to face Brendon.

Brendon gasped at the sight in front of him. This was the most handsome and at the same time beautiful man he had ever encountered! He was skinny and not just his jeans were tight on him, his shirt under the vest was equally as tight, Brendon could see ever muscle on this guy's torso. Now, it wasn't a secret that Brendon was bisexual and now this, this was a sight, that made the young man's mouth water and his blood flow to a part of his body where it shouldn't have gone.

Brendon scanned the guy's body quickly before looking at his face. He wished he wouldn't have done it. The guy's eyes were a deep shade of brown – Brendon just knew he could get lost in them –, his hair was the perfect just-got-out-of-bed style. Half of the dark brown strands were spiked up while the other half fell in his perfect eyes. _I'd love to know if his hair feels as soft as it looks_. And then Brendon made the mistake to look at the guy's lips. They were a pale pink colour and the young man was biting his lower lip. He was probably wondering why Brendon had said something to him. But Brendon's thoughts just went down like the Titanic. There were a million different scenarios in his head how these lips would feel on his own lips and on various other places on his body. He shuddered and quickly looked at the guy's name tag.

_Ryan_. _Cute name, suits him._

"Yes? Can I help you somehow?" Ryan asked curiously. Oh right, Brendon had something to ask, but what was it again? His mind had gone on a holiday and Brendon's thoughts were blanc. He felt like his brain was dead. Funny feeling somehow.

He nodded his head and quickly searched for the words in his head. "Um... I need help. I'm shopping for a friend and I can't find the things he needs." Wow, a complete sentence that made sense. Good job, Bren!

Brendon took out his phone and gave it to the guy in front of him. Well, you see, he had the shopping list as a note on his phone because really which young guy goes to a store with a paper note in hand? That just looks dumb but if you glance at your phone every now and then that's okay.

Ryan looked at the list and then back to Brendon. "What exactly are you looking for?" The shop assistant asked politely.

"Everything" spilled out of Brendon's mouth before his brain even processed the question. Truth be told, he hadn't even looked for the rest of the list yet. The spaghetti were the first thing on the list and well, better have help than waste another hour looking for the rest, right?

Ryan chuckled softly and Brendon loved his chuckle and the way the young man's face lightened up at Brendon's very specific answer.

"Okay then." Ryan looked at the list again. "I know where you can find the things you need. Follow me!"

So Brendon did. And boy, was he glad that he did. He could check out Ryan while he walked. He had to say, this guy's ass was phenomenal!

"Hm, thanks, I guess." Ryan laughed and turned to Brendon. Um, had Brendon said that out loud? "And I'd like to return the compliment. Your behind looks amazing as well." The young brunette chocked on the air in his lungs. Did Ryan the shop assistant really say this to him just now? He must be dreaming. No way this was reality.

The blood which had been in the southern region before was now flowing into Brendon's cheeks and he looked down quickly out of embarrassment.

After another half an hour – without another incident – Brendon had almost everything from Jon's list and was just about to get the last item. The fish which would be served with the spaghetti. Ryan was still helping Brendon find the items from the list so the brunette shop assistant roamed through the aisles next to Brendon and sent a few flirtatious glances and smiles to the brunette costumer from time to time.

"So, that's the last thing you need." Ryan said as he handed the fish to his company for the last half an hour.

Brendon took it and threw it into the shopping basket he was carrying since he entered the store. "Finally. Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know what I would have done without you!" Ryan grinned at the brunette.

"It's no thing. It's part of my job after all, but thanks for saving me from the boring stuff like stacking the shelves!" The shop assistant laughed again and winked at Brendon who blushed a little at the gesture.

"No problem..?" He said unsure of what to say. Finally Ryan handed Brendon his phone back, which he had the whole time to see what they were even looking for in the first place.

"I haven't even asked for your name in the last half an hour!" Ryan suddenly exclaimed. They had made small talk the whole time but now Brendon realized himself that he never told Ryan his name even though he made sure to use Ryan's name as often as possible without it sounding creepy.

"It's Brendon Urie. Pleasure to meet you!" Brendon said jokingly and held out his hand to the skinny employee.

"Ryan Ross and the pleasure's all mine!" Ryan said in a fake British accent, acting all posh before he took Brendon's hand. But instead of shaking it – like Brendon had thought he would – the young brunette planted a quick kiss on the customers hand before letting it slip from his own again. "Well, Brendon Urie, have a nice afternoon with your friends!" Brendon had even told him what he was shopping for.

"Thanks." Brendon mumbled, still in shock about the kiss on his hand. Yeah, sure, Brendon knew he felt a little – scratch that, more like _a lot_ – attracted to the guy in front of him, had felt it more than enough throughout the last half an hour, but he hadn't realized that the attraction might be returned.

"Anyway, I gotta get back to my work." Ryan smiled at Brendon one last time before turning around and beginning to walk back to the aisle he had worked in when Brendon had found him. But before he had vanished from Brendon's sight completely he turned around and shouted a "Call me some time!" at the brunette costumer.

Call him? How was Brendon supposed to- Oh. Ryan had had his phone for half an hour. Quickly the brunette young man looked into the contact list of his phone and yes, there it was. A new contact titled "_Ryan Ross ;*_". Brendon suppressed the urge to jump, throw his fist in the air and scream in delight.

Instead he felt a wide grin spread across his face as he went to pay for the items in his shopping basket.

The grin was still present on his face as Brendon entered his apartment.

"Oh my god, finally! You took almost two hours, Brendon Boyd Urie!" came a yell from the living room. Seconds after Jon stood in the hallway with a relieved expression on his face.

Brendon kicked the door shut behind him before he spoke. "Wow, nice way to greet your room mate, Walker!"

"Sorry, I was just worried that you would take even longer."

"Well, I'm sorry it took so long, but at least I've found everything you need." Brendon held up the shopping bags he had in his hands and grinned at his room mate's stunned expression.

Jon took a step closer to the young brunette, took one of the bags from him and examined the items. "Wow. You really found everything I wanted." Jon looked up and there was a happy sparkle in his eyes. "This is going to be the best food you've ever eaten!" He exclaimed. Then he was off to the kitchen and with a sigh and a mocking roll of his eyes Brendon followed the dark haired man. He was like a child on Christmas when he had everything he needed for the cooking.

"So, Brenny bear, why are you grinning like that?" Jon asked and looked at the brunette from the corner of his eyes.

"Oh, you know, it's a beautiful day." Brendon said, put down the shopping back on the kitchen counter and then went to sit on one of the kitchen chairs.

Jon turned around and he was giving Brendon the "Bitch-please" look. "That sounds so different from the "Fuck you, I'm not going out to the store for you." from two hours ago. What could possibly have happened while you were away, huh?"

Brendon's grin fell a little bit. "I don't know what you mean..." He said under his breath and started picking at his finger nails. Maybe a bit distraction would help.

"Come on, Bren, I've known you for years, what's up?" Jon was busy putting the items from the bags into the fridge or several cupboards while talking.

"Well, it was at the store. I've met someone." Right after Brendon said it, he regretted telling Jon. Because the dark haired man's first reaction to the brunette's sentence was letting the package of spaghetti slip from his fingers and watching it fall to the ground. Jon turned from the cupboard door he just opened to Brendon with a shocked expression on his face

"You... what?" His eyes were growing bigger before a smile started spreading over his face. "No way! Tell me more, Brendon! I want details!" If possible Jon looked even more excited than when Brendon announced that he got all the items from the shopping list and it was a terrifying sight for Brendon. What had he gotten into now?

So, with a sigh the brunette went into a full detail story of how he met Ryan, how the skinny shop assistant helped him, how the brunette even got the guy's phone number and finally rounded up his story with telling Jon that he may have developed a crush on the one and only Ryan Ross.

"Okay. Let me get this straight." Jon chuckled at his choice of words. "You couldn't find the ingredients I needed, so you ask some random shop assistant for help, e helps you, you get the biggest crush in the history of love interests on him, he seems to like you back and you even got his number?" Brendon slowly nodded because that's just what happened. "That's great! You should call him! But wait a day or two, you know, you don't want to seem desperate. But that's amazing!" Jon jumped up and down in excitement and even clapped his hands a bit. "My Brenny finally found himself a boyfriend!" He exclaimed overjoyed.

"Jon! Calm down!" Brendon chuckled. "I'll call him tomorrow, I promise. And who knows, maybe he'll even go out with me..." The brunette shrugged his shoulders.

While Brendon had told the story of his day Jon had begun to cook the meal for the dinner.

"So, do you need any help with the cooking or anything?"

It was just past seven o'clock when the door bell rang informing Brendon and Jon that their guests had arrived. Jon was still busy finishing the cooking so Brendon went to open the door.

He had met Spencer before and they had gotten along just fine. They had pretty much the same interests when it came to the topics of music and TV shows. So they had something to talk about. But as soon as Jon came into the picture, Spencer's attention was completely consumed by the dark haired dude.

Brendon opened the door with a wide smile on his lips. "Hey, Spencer!" He said as soon as his room mate's boyfriend was revealed from behind the door. Said man smiled when he saw Brendon as well and went to hug the brunette quickly.

"Hi, Brendon." Brendon stepped aside to let Spencer in. But as soon as the man was stepping into the apartment another man appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, right. Brendon, I mentioned that I would bring my best friend with me today." Spencer gestured to the man standing behind him. Brendon's breathing stopped, his heart beat fastened and his eyes grew wide as he realized who was standing in the doorway to his apartment.

"Ryan..."

Ryan seemed a little shocked as well as he recognised Brendon. "Hello, Brendon." The young man smiled and walked a little further into the apartment before kicking the door closed – just like Brendon had done it a few hours ago after he got back from the store. "It's nice to see you again."

Spencer looked at Brendon confused before his gaze drifted to Ryan. "You two know each other?" he questioned.

Ryan let out a laugh and his whole face lightened up. "Oh, long story, Spence. I'm gonna tell you another time." The brunette decided to wander around the hallway. Eventually he passed Spencer and Brendon. Brendon watched him the whole time and as their eyes locked Ryan send a wink and a seductive smile to the brunette he had met earlier that day.

Brendon stood frozen in shock and stared at the point where Ryan stood before he walked off into the living room. Spencer finally followed Ryan after he looked at Brendon one last time with a worried expression.

This got Brendon's attention and his legs moved without him even thinking about it. They carried him into the living room – where Ryan sat at the dinner table with Spencer intensely talking about something, probably the story of how they met – and from there into the kitchen.

Jon looked up with a smile. _Obviously expecting Spencer_, Brendon thought. The dark haired man's smile faltered as soon as he saw the brunette though. "Bren, is everything alright?"

The brunette just shook his head. "You knew Spencer was bringing a friend right?" He asked instead. Jon nodded and it was obvious that he was totally confused. "Well, did you know that Spencer's best friend's name was Ryan?" Suddenly Jon's eyes widened and his face lightened up with realization.

"No freaking way." he muttered before storming out of the kitchen and into the living room. A second later the room mate appeared in the door way again. "That's him? That's your Ryan?" he asked sounding incredibly happy.

Brendon could only nod. Jon's head snapped back into the direction of the living room and a smile light up his face. "He really_ is_ cute!" He exclaimed suddenly. "You'd be perfect together!"

Again, Brendon was frozen in shock. Had his best friend really just said that? God, no. Before he had time to respond Jon had gone back to the now ready dish he had cooked and put it on four plates. "Here, bring it out to the two!" He ordered.

With a short nod Brendon went back into the living room and placed the plates in front of the two men sitting next to each other at the dinner table. While Spencer only stared at the plate as if it had come out of space Ryan looked at Brendon and sent him a heart-warming smile and a quick "Thanks.". Well, okay, there had the butterflies gone. They were flying around in Brendon's stomach. Good to know.

While they ate Jon and Spencer talked mostly. Brendon was listening to the conversation and sneaking glances at Ryan every now and then. And almost every time he'd find Ryan staring back at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The young brunette had just taken another bite of his food when he felt something touch his leg. Just to clarify, it wasn't just touching his leg, it was fucking sliding up and down along his leg. He chocked on his food and began coughing a little bit. This got Jon's attention and he looked at Brendon strangely. "You okay?" He asked worriedly.

The brunette in question cleared his throat before murmuring a quiet "Yeah". As Jon went back to his conversation with Spencer, Brendon's gaze drifted back to Ryan. His eyes grew wider. Ryan had a seductive smile on his face and _fucking winked_ at Brendon before the brunette felt the – obviously Ryan's – foot move against his leg again. The older man bit his lip flirtatiously and even licked his lips before going back to eating his meal.

But his foot's movement never stopped throughout the rest of the meal. After everyone had finished their food, Brendon couldn't stand up to put the dishes into the dishwasher. He had a little problem that he didn't want Jon or Spencer to know about. He was extremely turned on by Ryan's foot on his leg.

What else could this guy do to him with just a little bit touching? Brendon asked himself. His thoughts wandered to places he shouldn't think about while sitting at a dinner table with his room mate, his room mate's boyfriend and his crush – yep, he had admitted it to himself, he had a huge crush on Ryan Ross, so what? He thought about Ryan and himself on his bed, maybe even in the shower and definitely on this dinner table. He imagined Ryan tied to his bed, naked, begging for Brendon to do something, _anything_.

He was suddenly – and very rudely – ripped from his daydream when Jon announced that he was going to do the dishes with Spencer – roughly translated to "making out in the kitchen, don't even think about coming in there in the next thirty minutes" - and got up from his chair, going to the kitchen, with Spencer following him, empty plates in hand.

That left Brendon and Ryan alone in the living room. And if he could read Ryan's facial expression as good as he thought then this was exactly what Ryan wanted. The older brunette got up from his chair and walked around the table to stand directly in front of Brendon. The younger brunette looked up at Ryan and just seconds later, Ryan had bend down so that their faces were only inches away from each other. "So Brendon," Ryan said seductively. "what do you say about going to my place? You wouldn't have to be quiet to get ride of your... problem." At the last word Ryan glanced down at the bulge in Brendon's pants.

Brendon himself found his gaze wandering to Ryan's lips and really, who would be that dumb to just reject such an offer by one to the hottest man alive? And so his decision was made. He nodded his head quickly before he felt another pair of lips press against his own desperately. He quickly kissed back and moved his lips against Ryan's. Ryan gasped quietly as he felt Brendon kissing him back and the younger brunette took it as invitation for his tongue to enter the other's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance and neither wanted the other one to win. The kiss grew hotter and more passionate with each passing seconds, so eventually Brendon put his arms around Ryan's middle and pulled him into his lap. Ryan's fingers found their way into Brendon's hair and the older man even pulled a little on the brunette strands between his finger, to which Brendon responded with a moan that was stifled by Ryan's mouth.

After what felt like hours Ryan pulled back from Brendon, both of them breathing heavily and having flushed faces. Ryan's fingers stilled played with the short hair strands in Brendon's neck while Brendon's fingers ran up and down Ryan's sides.

"That was..." Brendon began.

"I know." Ryan smiled. "You wanna get out of here?"

Brendon's reaction was kissing Ryan again, before nodding.

The next morning Brendon walked through the front door of his apartment with a limp and several hickeys covering his neck and many other places on his body. His lips were still red and swollen from a lot of kissing, his shirt was upside down and the fly of his jeans was open. His thoughts were still processing what happened the night before and so he wasn't really prepared to find Jon and Spencer sitting at the dinner table in the living room having breakfast.

"Morning." he muttered and went to go into his room.

"Good morning, Brendon. How was last night?" Spencer asked with a giggle.

Brendon turned around to look at them with a curious look, Jon was a laughing mess while Spencer tried to suppress his giggles. Then Brendon looked down at himself. Oops. He shrugged his shoulders and threw a sarcastic little laugh at Spencer.

After the brunette had a shower – which was totally needed, he reeked of sex! - he walked back into the living room. Spencer and Jon were still eating.

"Do you want to have some breakfast as well, Bren?" Jon asked as he saw Brendon exiting his room.

"No, thanks. I'm having a brunch date with Ryan." His lips formed a goofy grin before he went out the front door and made his way to the diner he was supposed to meet with Ryan at.


End file.
